New Life
by Kayzi
Summary: Everything happened for a reason. Everyone has a past. No one was born evil. Megatron was no exception to that. -Challenge inside-
1. Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Harry Potter.**

_**Hey guys! I have a new challenge here but I'm writing the first chapter or so since the scene wont leave my head. The challenge in the last chapter so it won't spoil the surprise!**__**

* * *

**_

Everything happened for a reason. Everyone has a past. No one was born evil. Megatron was no exception to this.

* * *

Megatron was content of his life. He had his brother, Optimus Prime, and he was a high ranking General in the army. He had been invited to this celebration and had finished talking to Optimus before his brother went to find Elita, the object of his brother's affection for years. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought of his brother. How long would it last until they both would confess to each other? That had been the question among their friends, still amused as both of them continued to dance around each other. There were even bets going on!

He was knocked out from his musings when he felt someone stumble into him. He turned around to reprimand whoever they were when his optics stared into emerald green.

* * *

Nightwing was the name of the femme, a seeker who had accidentally stumbled on him when she tripped on her feet. Her armor was a beautiful shade of obsidian black, her optics a unique color of emerald green. She was an enjoyable person to talk to. It felt as if you can be your true self and she would not judge you. They talked about many things.

He found out the she was Starscream's sister, the fourth member of his unique quartet. She was a smart femme, he had found out when they started on politics. She cared for no rank, earn her respect and she will respect you, not… well, earn her ire. They had become friends, feeling complete, as if they had found a missing piece of their lives.

He had seen how much she was fidgeting and offered a flight. He knew seekers hated to be on ground for so long, preferring to be in the air as much as possible. The moment he had saw her in the sky, those graceful moves, so full of life, full of dedication…

He was trapped. Forever.

* * *

He did not know when it began but he did notice when he started to feel different towards her, seeing her as more than a friend. He had noted how her laugh sounded like a melody to his ears, how her wings were beautiful when shined under the sun, how her optics were like glowing jewels, how she scratches her head when she gets in trouble, how she had a natural talent for pranking though she rarely shows it, that her emotions are as clear as the sky, how she would do anything to help, even to a stranger…how, how and how.

She always attracts trouble. Not that she causes it; it seems to follow her everywhere like a lost puppy. She always causes him and her brother spark attacks when she jumps head first into solving a problem or saving someone! She was smart yet dense, clumsy on the ground but graceful on the air, wild yet peaceful, a mother hen, blunt and polite, a person you can fully trust, who would follow you to the ends of the universe if needed, who would not hesitate to help others, who gives confidence and courage to everyone, there were many things that he liked about her. All her faults and quirks, everything.

He had fallen for her. Hard.

* * *

He had kept it a secret. He had been afraid of her rejection, of losing their friendship. He had succeeded for years until she found out. He quickly prepared himself for her rejection, of her disgust.

She had laughed, relief clear in her vocal processor. It was like a soothing melody to his processors.

"You are an idiot, you know that?" she had said, and then stopped for a thought "Well, I was as well"

She had felt the same and had been afraid for the same reason. But now, they knew.

It was the most joyous moment of his life, forever embedded on his processor and spark.

* * *

Their life had changed. Optimus had congratulated him as well as his friends. Starscream and Thundercracker had given him the usual warning of siblings of 'make her upset and there'll be nothing left after we're done with you, General or no'. Skywarp had wailed and wailed, being dramatic he was, clinging to Nightwing as he cried that his precious little seeker was growing up and leaving them to have lots and lots of little seeker sparklings. She had moved in with him after getting her brothers their permission. He would no longer return to an empty home. After a tiring day, he would return home to find her waiting with open arms. He would wake up from his recharge with her by his side. He felt content, more content than ever before. He was finally where he belonged.

He was happy.

* * *

He should have known it would not last forever. It had happened during a celebration on Optimus and Elita's bonding (finally!) and everyone was invited. It was a joyous occasion. He had been caught off guard when an assassin had attacked him. Luckily, he had quickly recovered and defeated the mech. Unfortunately, no one saw the one hidden in the shadows.

But Nightwing did.

It had happened very fast. He had heard her shout in alarm, then the sound of a cannon being shot, and the unmistakable sound of it hitting its mark. He turned around only to catch his bonded in his arms, her still, unmoving body. He became quickly alarmed when he felt their bond weakening and rapidly fading. That's when he saw her chest.

Or more likely, her spark chamber.

That was completely blown open.

She had taken the shot that was meant for him.

He felt numb with shock, even as the assassin fled. He could hear his brother calling his name but it felt like he was planets far, far away.

Darkness filled his vision and then, he knew nothing.

* * *

When he had onlined, it was to see his brother beside him with a worry face. He had hoped it was a nightmare, nothing but a glitch in the processor but the look on his brother's face told him the opposite.

She was gone.

His precious Seeker was gone.

* * *

He had raged. Tore the room apart. Destroyed everything he could get his hands on.

He felt anger and hot rage.

Anger at the ones who were responsible for this.

Anger at his own weakness.

Anger at his inability to protect her.

WHY?

* * *

He hunted them down. Made them suffer. Made the feel pain. He slowly dragged their death until they begged him to stop. He didn't. He would not give them mercy.

He felt nothing.

* * *

He stroked her smooth face but felt nothing but coldness. They would not emit warmth again. Those dark black optics stared blankly at the ceiling. He would never see those beautiful emerald green optics again.

_**I can help you…**_

He ignored the whispers and continued his stroking.

_**I can bring her back. She would be back safely in your arms. All I need is one thing and she would be back.**_

He stopped. What would he need to do?

* * *

He watched the burning cities, the screams of pain. War broke out in Cyberton, turning the once peaceful and beautiful planet turned into a warzone. A war for the Allspark.

Many died… many fought…many begged

Why? They asked him. His brother asked him. Everyone asked him.

He cared not. It was all nothing to him.

The only thing he cared was having his precious Nightwing back, safe and alive.

Cyberton could burn for all he cares.

Nothing would stand in his way. Nothing.


	2. Present

Spells, Jinxes and shields flew in the air.

Werewolves, Vampires, Giants and Wizards were everywhere, fighting for their survival.

The Final Battle had begun.

Well, hours ago actually.

It was a fight between Light and Dark, Good and Evil, etcetera etcetera.

Harry blocked a cutting curse with a shield and sent a reducto at the unfortunate death eater. He quickly searched for his friends. He saw Luna levitating some death eaters in the air.

Who would think that Wingardium Leviosa would be useful in battle when you levitate you enemies high enough before letting them fall to their demise? Or levitate a boulder on their heads and let it fall?

That you can cast a cheering charm until they die from lack of air?

That you can- ahem… back to the battle.

Neville and his group had been assigned to infiltrate Voldemort's mansion and destroy the last hocrux, Nagini. The rest are fighting against Voldemort's forces, while he, The-Boy-Who-Has-Too-Many-Tittle-To-Count-And-Is-Too-Stubborn-To-Die, is going to fight the Dark Lord himself. Who had yet to show up!

It had been hours and he was getting impatient! He was getting on edge of the suspense!

It's not like the Dark Lord is in front of the mirror debating on what robes should he wear for the Final Battle!

…

Right?

He shuddered and sent a Bombarda to a group of death eaters that were getting to close for comfort. He was sure one the death eaters groped his ass at the start of the final battle!

It did not help that the werewolves and vampires were leering at him and looking as if he was a meal. We he was technically. But not that kind of meal, _the other kind _of meal.

Poor Harry. What did he do to deserve this?

Prophecy. Right. That damned prophecy.

Trelawney too. She was the one who prophesized the prophecy.

His body felt numb and sore at the same time. His wounds stung and ached from various cuts and bruises. He felt tired. He wanted to curl up somewhere preferably warm and soft and sleep for a very _very _long time.

Voldemort's forces had attacked at midnight!

In the bloody Midnight!

He, Hermione and Ron had been researching on spells for _weeks_.

He needed his sleep, damn it!

No one! No one denies him his sleep!

To testify to that, the death eater juniors that had snuck in to their common room had become nothing but a black stain on the carpet on the common room. Oh, and the ashes too.

Oh… pretty light

He quickly regained his senses as he dodged out of the way of the Avada Kedavra curse and aimed his wand at the caster and fired.

His spells were blocked.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

Voldemort, stood in all his glory, with the battle in his background… _wearing a pink tutu? And is that a pink fluffy tiara on his head? And Lipstick?_

Just kidding.

That would be nice though.

Ahem. Where were we?

Voldemort, in all his glory, black billowing robes and red menacing eyes, fired another curse at him. A Crucio this time.

The battle between them started. They poured everything in the fight. Their powers and knowledge. Their skills and experience. This is the time where only one will come out as the victor.

What else did you think? That prophecy said that neither can live while the other survives!

Insert a very loooooooooonng battle here. Add a battle themed music if you like.

Voldemort suddenly screamed in pain, dropping on his knees in agony as he felt with his connection with Nagini as she was burned alive.

Harry took the chance and sent a cutting curse.

Silence reigned as everyone watched with bated breath.

Slowly, _very slowly_, the head fell from its neck as it slowly fell on the ground with a soft thud.

A deafening cry filled with vigor and confidence broke through the silence as his comrades, friends and families fought back with newfound strength.

Harry fell on his knees, almost crying in relief. _Almost_

The Dark Lord is gone.

Voldemort is dead.

No more nightmares! No more creepy snake loving pedophile creep stalking him!(somewhere Orochimaru sneezed)

He wanted to laugh in joy, to dance and dance but held it in. He did not want to make them think he had gone insane, would he?

Not to say that he didn't do it in his head though.

"Avada Kedavra!"

As green light filled his vision, his last though was:

_Oh crap!_


	3. Future: Reborn

Deep in the dark space, as the Nemesis floated aimlessly, in a chamber that no one but Megatron could access into, bright emerald optics onlined for the first time in thousands of years.

* * *

_**So how was it?**_

_**Did you like it?**_

_**Did you hate it?**_

_**Please give me your opinions! And some ideas!**_

_**As to the Second Chapter, I don't do battle scenes very good. And as to why Voldemort did not taunt Harry, I had no idea as to what he would say!**_

_****__**Credits to Sylenttails for the idea of a femme Harry! Thank you!**_

**Challenge:**

**After defeating Voldemort, Harry was killed by a death eater. Instead of going on to the afterlife, he woke up in the body of Megatron's dead mate, who he was in his past life… **

**Timeline: After Revenge of the Fallen**

_**So, think you can take the challenge?**_


	4. Taken!

_**To Everyone:**_

_**Challenge has been accepted by Sharingan-Youkai!**_


End file.
